


This Day Forward

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Power Exchange, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If I give you all that I am, and all that I ever will be, from this day forward... </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Power Exchange

_Do you trust me? Do you trust me not to hurt you? Do you trust me not to leave? Do you trust me with your secrets, with your dreams, with your fears?_

~~~~~

Clint found Phil where he expected to find him, under the circumstances.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi. I was just about to come and find you."

"I wanted to see you before I left."

"Of course. Clint, I..." Phil's eyes flicked to the technicians who were monitoring the wall of machinery.

"So that's him."

"Yes. I never thought... I never dreamed I'd really see him."

"Any word on when they're going to try to wake him up?"

"Sometime in the next couple of days, from what I've heard."

"Will you be here?"

"Me? No, of course not. I'm not involved in any way. I'm just... I'm just a fan. Technically I shouldn't even be allowed in here, but well, Level 7 and all that."

"Yeah. So... should I be worried?" Clint really didn’t mean to say that. Or he did, but he didn't mean it to come out like that. Or something.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's... he's your... He's Captain America."

"Clint." Phil turned, and despite the technicians, he laid a hand on Clint's arm and gripped. "He was my boyhood hero. He was my model of how to be a good man. That's all. Hell, I probably won't ever even talk to him, and if I did, I'd probably get all tongue-tied and say something incredibly stupid. You're the man I love, Clint. You're the man I'm..." Phil's voice dropped lower. "You're the man I'm discussing marriage with. Nothing's going to change that. Certainly not him."

"Good to know." Clint felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. "I... I should go, I have a transport to Arizona to catch."

"Before you leave, Clint, there's something else I wanted to say. No matter what the outcome of our... discussion turns out to be. I want you to know. What you said on the plane yesterday; it goes for me too. I want us to be... I mean... as far as I'm concerned we're forever."

~~~~~

_Will you be my love? Will you hold my heart? Will you be my sanctuary? My light in the dark?_

~~~~~

"Hey."

Phil sat down beside Clint, feet dangling off the catwalk, arms leaning on the rail, thighs, shoulders, and elbows touching.

"Hi! When did you get here?" Clint's smile was bright and warm and happy.

"This morning. Fury called me in to help coordinate the advance plans for the evacuation."

"So that's happening, then?"

"Looks like it. This..." Phil waved his hand at the glowing blue cube, "...thing doesn't seem to be getting any more stable, so we're going to start evacuating non-essential personnel first thing tomorrow. How have you been?"

"Bored out of my skull. Just sitting here, watching the brainiacs work on something they really have no clue about, watching for god-knows-what..."

"Fury's really antsy about this, that's why you're here. He trusts your eyes more than anyone else's."

"Yeah. So I've been doing a lot of thinking..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess this isn't really the time or the place, but..."

"Go ahead, who knows when we'll next have a quiet five minutes?"

"Yeah, so I was thinking about that time we went out for lunch in the park. The very first time, you remember, right after we got together?"

"I remember. It was the first time I told you I loved you."

"Yeah. It was. It was also when you told me about what it was like for you, growing up gay, and you said that if there had been gay men walking down the street holding hands when you were a kid, you would have been happier, and that the only way to make it normal was to make it normal."

Phil nodded.

"Yes, I remember."

"So I was thinking about that, and about how the marriage law just got changed, and I was thinking that maybe this is part of making it normal."

"You want us to get married to strike a blow for equality?"

Clint sighed, and went back to staring at the tesseract.

"No. No, I want us to get married because I want to be married to you, Phil. I want us to stand up in front of a judge, and maybe a couple of our friends, and I want to say the words, and put a ring on your finger, and have you put one on mine." Clint turned to look Phil in the eye, "I want to marry you, Phil."

"OK."

"OK?"

"I want to marry you too, Clint. So once this," Phil waved his hand at the glowing blue cube "is sorted out, we'll set a date."

"Yeah. OK. Good."

"Good."

~~~~~

_If I pledge myself to you, body, mind, heart and soul. If I take your hand in mine and if I make that vow. If I give you all that I am, and all that I ever will be, from this day forward... until death do us part..._

~~~~~

_"Natasha, Barton's been compromised."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
